


Plotting for successors

by Keenir



Series: Matrilocality [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Coda, Gen, Thor 2 coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin has a plan.  He means for his sister Ve to help.<br/>(a coda to Thor 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plotting for successors

Odin watched Thor leave the throneroom, heading for Midgard and the arms of his love, Jane Foster. 

"No, Thor, thank you," Odin said, an illusion collapsing, revealing Loki sitting on the throne where moments ago, it had looked as though Odin sat upon the throne.

He knew Sif was watching from a darkened place in the room, and he smiled that all was proceeding to plan. Soon enough, having had enough, Sif left, keeping in the shadows, keeping out of sight of everyone.

...'Every' with the exception of Odin and Ve.

After a time, Loki collapsed, revealing himself to have been an illusion cast by Odin, who truly was in fact sitting on the throne of Asgard. "I can sense your magics, sister," Odin said, watching Ve step out of a pool of light pouring into the throneroom. "I welcome you, once queen and predecessor."

"Your lordship is generous to permit my return, my overthrower and successor," Ve replied in the same tone. "You called me here to witness that, both the leaving of Thor and the spying of the soldier. For what reason?"

"I will die soon," Odin said bluntly. "You know this."

"The rope was cast about your neck, and the span of your life measured out," Ve said, nodding.

"With Thor taking his leave on Midgard, and Loki either dead or once again lost to all eyes, there is only one canidate for inheritance of my throne: Heimdall." _I had a daughter, who would have been first to inherit, before even Thor... had precious Meili not died in her infancy._

"You have another son, brother of mine," Ve reminded him.

"Would that I could summon him," Odin said. "But Baldur disowned himself, cutting all ties to both myself and to his mother. Had he not done so, I would send a small army to Niflhel where he now resides, and have him brought back here."

"And then you name Heimdall, whom you know will never take any role but that which he already holds."

Odin nodded. "But he could then name his substitute, they whom should rule in his stead - he has siblings he may name to be lord of Asgard."

"And you know which he shall pick."

"Without even the gift of prophecy. All have been content with their place in life; and one shall lead Asgard to a great future."

"The warrior who was spying upon yourself and Thor just now?" Ve asked.

"Observing the business of kings, much as we did when we were her age and younger," Odin agreed. "Her name is Sif. And she shall make an excellent queen."

"Then why use your magic to appear before her spying eyes, as if you were your son Loki easing away an illusion of being the Allfather?"

"For the same reason my other son has gone to Midgard - I know well the mind of one who is deep in love."

"Repeatedly," Ve remarked. _The humans only recorded a handful of your romantic entanglements, brother._

Odin did not argue that point. "Sif swore to defend Asgard, and she has done so. 

"If Loki yet lives, Sif is the best positioned to find him. And if Loki is truly deceased, then the Realms will be at peace because their queen will leave no stone unturned in any Realm as she sends the army to search for Loki."

"...and thereby be on hand to quell any uprisings or fractiousness before it can engulf a Realm," Ve said.

"The universe shall know a peace and a readiness it has not known since your reign, sister," Odin said. 

"Or since the end of our father's reign," Ve said. "And if young Loki is still alive, I daresay we shall see a repeat of your own enthronement."

"Of sorts, it is possible," Odin granted. "I wed your oracle, who you had already permitted to live in the palace. Thus when I married Frigga, this place was already her home." _And thus I did not have to move._ "I may hope otherwise, but I doubt Sif will wish to sit upon the throne once I am gone and until Loki is returned; though I know not of any place which she has considered more of a home than the palace." _That is the way of things - that a daughter keeps the throne where she inherits it, while a son must move the throne to wherever his wife lives._

"So when Loki is alive, you feel certain he will become king, ruling at the right hand of this Sif?"

"I do. If not, should I be wrong, I have no doubt that he would offer her his services as advisor."

"Out of love?" Ve asked.

"Yes. And even if that comes to sour, Loki's loyalty to Sif has always been truer than he has held to anyone else."

"And what of trust? How can she have that, with such an act as she has today spied?"

Odin very calmly, very levelly asked Ve, "When have you ever hesitated to declare my trickery as such, sister? Would it not be the grandest reveal you have ever done?"

"I could simply wait for your death, then reclaim my rightful throne," Ve countered. "If Sif is sword-sworn to Asgard, then she would not oppose me."

"You gave me your sworn word that you fully surrendered all claim to the throne," Odin reminded her.

"Yes, I did so swear...to the Trickster my brother, the present lord of Asgard, the Allfather. You are mighty now; I knew you when you were small and slithery."

Odin considered, thought a moment. "I suspect that, should you voice concerns after she has been upon the throne, Sif will relinquish all rule to you."

"Then let us see what manner of queen she makes," Ve said, finally agreeing to the terms. _Perhaps I will end my days as a ruler's advisor after all._


End file.
